maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Steel (2013 TV Series)
Max Steel (2013 TV Series), also known as Max Steel or Max Steel Reboot, is a reboot of the Max Steel (2000 TV Series). This TV Series is about a kid named Maxwell McGrath who lives with his mother, Molly McGrath, and then they move to Copper Canyon. Then in Copper Canyon, Maxwell discovers that he can generate a blue energy called T.U.R.B.O Energy. He later discovers that his uncle, Forge Ferrus, is the commander of a top secret agency called N-Tek. It is a very cool Agency with weapons, gears, robots, and other things. Then Forge Ferrus presents to Maxwell, Steel, an Ultralink that wants to help Max to control his T.U.R.B.O Energy. But also, they became into Copper Canyon's favorite hero known as Max Steel. They can both Turbo transform into any Turbo Mode they want. Some like Turbo Flight, Turbo Strength, Turbo Speed, and others Turbo Modes more. They will need to use these Turbo Modes to protect the world from the most deadliest and dangerous villains in the world. Like The Elementors, a race of Ultralinks that can control one element. The main ones known are Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, and Air Elementor. But when they are combined together, they turn into a giant, four armed Elementor known as Ultimate Elementor. Also another villain like Toxzon, a toxic mutant that wishes to one day, contaminate the world with his most dangerous toxins. He used to be a man named Tytus Octavius Xander. And along with him, his not alive friend, Fishy. Toxzon has the ability to create toxic creatures known as Goopaniods. Also Extroyer, a creepy monstrous villain who can extroy into any animal he touches, like a Extroyer Black Tiger, Extroyer Spider, Extroyer Shark, and an Extroyer Black Cobra. And Max's archenemy, Miles Dredd or also known as Dredd, an armored man who wants to take away Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy and to find all Ultralinks that exist in the world. Also Jason Naught, Dredd's Bio-Android that wants to destroy Max Steel, along with the Dredd Naughts. This TV Series was aired on March 25, 2013, written by Matthew Drdek & Lloyd Goldfine, and directed by Len Wiseman & Paul W. S. Anderson. Plot A kid named Maxwell McGrath discovers that he can generate a blue energy called T.U.R.B.O Energy. His uncle who works for N-Tek, Forge Ferrus, presents to Max, Steel. Together they can turn into awesome Turbo Modes. Also they will defeat villains that are very dangerous. They will also discover more about their lifes. Max wants to know more about his father's death and Steel about where he came from and his past, which he doesn't remember a lot about. Episodes This TV Series aired on March 25, 2013 and there were 2 seasons aired of it. 26 episodes in each season, which equal 52 episodes in the series. Season 1 pilot was Come Together Part One and the Season Finale of Season 1 was Earth Under Siege Part Two. Season 2 pilot was Ultralink Invaison Part One and the Season Finale of Season 2 was TURBO Nova Part Two. The episodes of Season 1 were 20 minutes long, but Season 2 are 26-30 minutes long. Season 1 1.) Come Together Part One 2.) Come Together Part Two 3.) Come Together Part Three 4.) Cleaning House 5.) Secret Identity Crisis 6.) C.Y.T.R.O Attacks! 7.) Hard Water 8.) The Thrill of the Hunt 9.) Extroyer Unleashed 10.) Live by the Sword 11.) Supermania 12.) Uncle Sam Wants You! 13.) Elements of Surprise Part One 14.) Elements of Surprise Part Two 15.) Driven 16.) The Truth Hurts 17.) The Secret Admirer 18.) Scrambled 19.) X Marks the Spot 20.) Gone Fishin' 21.) Making the Grade 22.) Split Decisions 23.) Pick Your Poison 24.) Thanks, I Think 25.) Earth Under Siege Part One 26.) Earth Under Siege Part Two Season 2 1.) Ultralink Invasion Part One 2.) Ultralink Invasion Part Two 3.) Dredd Ascendant 4.) Toxic Relationship 5.) Full Metal Racket 6.) Animal Attraction 7.) Turbo Deep Blue Sea 8.) Ultralink Hunter 9.) Digital Meltdown 10.) Journey to the Center of Copper Canyon 11.) Hot Zone 12.) Lights, Camera, Max! 13.) The Legend of Ja’em Mk’rah 14.) Makino Strikes Part One 15.) Makino Strikes Part Two 16.) Got TURBO Star 17.) My Best Friend is an Ultralink 18.) Me, Myself and Extroyer 19.) Defiantly fear the Reaper 20.) Turbolt the Terrible 21.) Reprogrammed 22.) A Germ of an Idea 23.) Fugitives 24.) The Great TURBO Star Caper 25.) TURBO Nova Part One 26.) TURBO Nova Part Two Characters Here are the following characters that appear in the TV Series, like the heroes, allies, villains, and minor/ supporting characters. Here are the following. Heroes * Maxwell McGrath: Maxwell McGrath (Voiced by Andrew Francis), also known as Maxwell or Max, is a 16-years-old teenager that lives with his mother, Molly McGrath. His father, Jim McGrath, died before Max was born (Jim's death was 16 years ago). Max later discovers that he can generate a blue and powerful energy known as 'T'achyon 'U'nlimited 'R'adiant 'B'io-'O'ptimized, also known as T.U.R.B.O Energy. He is later taken to N-Tek, and then he discovers that his uncle, Forge Ferrus, who is the commander and co-Founder of N-Tek, along with Jim McGrath and Miles Dredd. Max later meets Steel, an Ultralink that will change Max's life and will later turn Max into the world's greatest and powerful hero in the world known as Max Steel. Maxwell and Steel don't know a lot about their past and also they don't know about N-Tek, also N-Tek's true mission that Forge Ferrus is hiding from Max and Steel. Max has a friend named Kirby and has a crush on a girl named Sydney. Max wears a camouflage mode, so no one can see him with the Turbo Base Mode on (Which won't take off because it is permanently on Max) and he doesn't wants to no to know that he is Max Steel. * Steel: Steel (Voiced by Sam Vincent) is an Ultralink, which is an alien that is mostly made out of technology. He was brought to Earth in a starship and then he was found by the co-Founders of N-Tek. Then he was used for an experiment with T.U.R.B.O Energy. They wanted to know if an Ultralink can control T.U.R.B.O Energy, as a condo. But the experiment failed and Jim died and Miles Dredd turned into a powerful man who can have the ability to absorb T.U.R.B.O Energy as his power up. Also, Steel shut down for 16 years, until Forge brought Max, his nephew, to N-Tek because they discovered he could generate T.U.R.B.O Energy. And thanks to him, Steel tunred back to life and Steel Ultralinked to Max to make them Max Steel. They are the same because they both don't know a lot about their past and they want to know what is N-Tek's true mission. Steel also wants to get answers from Forge, but then he later wants to ask the villains that are Ultralink, like The Elementors (As seen in Elements of Surprise Part One) and Extroyer (As seen in Scrambled). * Max Steel: Max Steel is the superhero of Copper Canyon. He is very strong very powerful. He is an alien warrior, which is made out of Maxwell McGrath and Steel. Steel is a condo for Max Steel, and also the one who makes the Turbo Modes and also informs to Max about things. The Turbo Modes cannot be removed form Max, it is permanent, so he wears Camouflage Modes also, so no one knows that Max is Max Steel. Max Steel has Turbo Modes, like Turbo Base Mode, Turbo Flight Mode, Turbo Strength Mode, Turbo Scuba Mode, Turbo Speed Mode, and Turbo Stealth Mode. He also has weapons, like the Turbo Blaster, Turbo Sword, and Turbo Pulse. He also has vechiles like the Turbo Cycle and Turbo Car. Allies *Commander Forge Ferrus *Roberto 'Berto' Martinez *C.Y.T.R.O * Katherine 'Kat' Ryan * Jefferson Smith * Kirby Kowalski * Sydney Gardner * Molly McGrath Villains * Miles Dredd * Jason Naught * Dredd Naughts * The Elementors * Fire Elementor * Earth Elementor * Water Elementor * Air Elementor * Ultimate Elementor * Mega Elementor * Axel * Toxzon * Tytus Octavius Xander * Fishy * Goopaniods * Extroyer * Troy Winter * Troy's Pet Tiger * Extroyer's Ultralink * Extroyer's Henchmen * Dwayne * Vin * Murukami * Colonel Castle * Col. Castle's Army * Dark Titan * Darnel Anthony Robert Kingston * Titan * Bio-Constrictor * Dr. Elimo * Electrix * Trixie Sparks * Dragonella * Mai Shang Minor/ Supporting Characters * Jim McGrath * Dr. Thornhill * Mr. Jones * The Vendor * Klean Kal * Reporter * THI Technician * Intern * Fire Fighter * Robber (1) * Robber (2) * Cute Girl * Student * Security Camera * Martin * Lewis * Police Officer * Hero-Man * Laser-Lass * Cobrasauras * Prison Guard * SWAT Captain * Cole Plante